If I Didn't Have You
by kamiam714
Summary: A Vandett Cosplay CMV to Fanfiction story! Austria has enough with Prussia.


AN: Thanks to VendattACosplay for letting me write their story down on paper. Check out their youtube channel if you haven't!

Warning: Musical Fighting, no beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, Hetalia or this idea.

* * *

Austria is coming home from his trip to the grocery. He was hoping just to relax, eat some food, and play the piano, as per usual. Sadly, as he opened his door and walked through the threshold, he realized that his plan would not come to fruition.

_What? WHAT?_ Austria had come home to a complete MESS! He immediately knew who would come to his house and dare to mess it up.

"PRUSSIA!" Roderich roared.

"Mas?" (1) An answering voice cried, sounding as though they were eating something. Roderich couldn't speak for words. This was the last straw. He would speak words with Gilbert. Now.

"Again!" He yelled, throwing Gilbert's underwear at his face, "I just _cleaned_ this house!" Gilbert continued eating, even though most of his face was covered by his underwear. He shrugs in response.

"And what is this?" Austria held up what looked like a toy cow. Gilbert stops eating and pulls up the underwear so he could see what Austria was talking about.

"Ah, oh, that's Costria," He lets go of the underwear, pointing at the general direction of Austria, "The cheese slicer is for…um…"

"I DON'T CARE! I am so done with you!" Austria throws Costria at Prussia.

"Cheese doodle?" Prussia offers, holding up the bad in his hand.

"Oh yes, why thank y-Oh no no no! I want you out of this house immediately!" Roderich cried, using a lot of hand gestures.

"Was?" (2) Prussia asked, holding up the underwear again, "A-as if I want to be here."

"You could at least TRY not to be a pain in the ass!"

"Well, _you_ could at least try not be a stick in the ass!"

"As if you could handle yourself without me!"

"Without you, I could do a lot of things," started Prussia_. "I'd be rockin' with the Dinos, swingin' with the Rhinos, I could dragonize this cave in a minute! PRUSSIA! They would sing, cause I would be the dragon king! I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!"_

"_If you didn't have me?"_

"_If I didn't have you!"_

"_Or how about if I didn't have you, huh?"_ Austria cried back.

"_Oh, what I could be if there was only me, oh, what I'd do if I didn't have YOU!"_ They said together.

Hungary coming out of the kitchen, rolled her eyes and said, _"Stop bickering and get your act together!"_

"_Act?"_ Austria said, turning away from Prussia, _"Did someone say act? I can act! If only I had separate parts, my career would be the arts! I'd be the STAR of Camelot!" _

He turned toward back to Prussia, pointing in his chest_, "You'd be the half the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you!"_ Hungary threw her hands up and walked back into the kitchen.

"_I should be so lucky,"_ Prussia said, rolling his eyes.

"_If I didn't have you!"_

"_Oh wait, you'd be dead!"  
"Oh, what I could be if there was only me, oh, what I'd do if I didn't have YOU!" _They said together, _"Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have YOU!"_

"_Trapped! O-h, trapped!"_ Austria cried, hitting his head over and over on the wall.

"_Stuck here with you for 500 years,"_ scowled Prussia.

"_Oh dear, its learned to count,"_ moaned Roderich, resting his head on the wall.  
_"If you had gotten me a good lawyer, I would've split 400 years ago,"_ snarled Prussia, grabbing Roderich's glasses of his head. He scowled.

"_Now, listen here pal, I didn't come here to be insulted,"_ Austria said, trying to grab his glasses.

"_Oh?"_ said Gilbert, relenting and placing the glasses back on Austria's face, _"Where do you usually go?"_  
_"I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!"_ Austria cried.

"_I'd be one high-flying wizard!"_ replied Gilbert.

"_You'd be nothing without me, you'd be extinct, you'd ceased to be!"_  
_"I am so tired of ya nagging,"_ snorted Gilbert, making a motion with his hand.

"_And I am so tired of your bragging,"_ Austria rolled his eyes.

"_Ha ha. Without me, you'd have no brain!"_ Prussia said.

"_With which to think!"_ They both said, with Austria poking Prussia in the head.  
_"I'd be rockin' with the Dinos, Swingin' with the Rhinos, I could dragonize this cave in a minute! PRUSSIA! They would sing, cause I would be the dragon king! __If only I had separate parts, my career would be the arts! I'd be the STAR of Camelot! __I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!" _They both sang._  
__"If I didn't have you!"_

"_If I didn't have you!" _

"_If I didn't have you!" _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah!" _Austria grabbed Prussia and forced him into a waltz.

"_This way-let me lead!" _Austria snarled.

"_No, this way twinkle toes!" _Prussia retorted, pushing him away._  
"Life could be so sweet, if these were both my feet! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have YOU!"_ They roared.

"_I got you babe,"_ crooned Prussia.  
_"Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have yooooou!"_ They both cried.  
_"Weellll, if I didn't, oh, if I didn't have youuu!"_ They started to sing as Elvis.

"_Thank you very much!"_

"_Thank you very much, Austria has left the building!"  
"You've never sang before have you?"_ They stood, breathing heavily. Hungary walked back into the living room, with a frying pan. She hit both of the boys hard.

"Idiots! Just get over it! Gilbert get out and go back to Ludwig. Roderich, go sort your anger on the piano. NOW," She yelled. Both boys scowled but they complied.

* * *

Small note here.  
(1) _Mas_ = Mhat in German if a German was eating something.

(2) _Was _= What in German.

Anyway, now every time I play this song, I see Prussia and Austria singing this. Curses.

To anyone wanting a update on Reading the Books I am/was doing, sorry, you are going to have to wait for a bit. Hopefully reading this oneshot will make you want to kill me less. :D


End file.
